Look out of the window
by MaybeItsJustAnna
Summary: (One-shot) Marceline is busy jamming at her house when an unexpected visitor arrives (Rated T) (Finnceline) (Major fluff)


**Look out of the window- One-shot**

**A/N: A small, cute one-shot (finnceline) All set in Marceline's POV**

***************************************** AT******************************************

I was setting up a small jam session with Finn and Jake, since last time was not the best it could have been… I start strumming a few chords whilst waiting for the dweebs to arrive. I was getting hot so I opened a window from a small crack, letting the breeze hit my grey complexion as I start recording a few notes. Of course those two weren't going to come on the expected time; it was one of those weird quirks about them. Only if an adventure is called, they'll be up and at them. Like when Jake only gets excited around ice cream, I laugh at the thought and carry on strumming. I never thought I'd get close to those two dorks since I never really had any friends (unless you include my ex-boyfriend Ash but that relationship0 was far from friendly) but when those two bozos stumbled into my life with their huge grins, who could say no? I was able to take advantage of them easily, Jake more than Finn due to his naivety to the land of Ooo. I even made him think he was a vampire which probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but yeah he was willing to do anything. I let the thoughts stray in my mind about those two weirdoes' as my strumming becomes softer and less violent, like the two of them were my key to calmness. I sigh in contentment as my chords blend into a lullaby and I can feel my hands loosen on the bass, until I feel something pointy scratch the back of my neck and I hiss.

"What the plop?" I yelp as I touch the now bleeding cut on my neck (not that I could really be worried about it that much) I pick up the object that hit me in the back and my lids narrowed, I knew what had hit me as soon as I looked around the room. I inspected the paper airplane and opened the folds, in badly scrawled letters the words said: 'look out of the window'. I sighed, scrunched up the note and threw it back to whoever wrote it. I turned back my attention to my music as another one hit the exact same spot, and I hiss at the contact "who the hell is it!" I screech and stomp my way over to the window to close it. Only to see a flash of red jumping up and down as I turn away from the window, I stop and retrace my tracks to see a guy with a funny looking outfit on. "Idiot" I murmur as I turn, only to be stopped by shouting_… Oh… Oh no… _I spin around and see Finn. Yes, _Finn the bloody human. _I open the window and see him shush me "Finn what a-"

**All loved up inside (remake of 'All gummed up inside')**

I'm never gonna leave you Mar-ce-line,

All the other girls try to keep me,

Every move I'm making just a mess I'm making,

I wonder what it would take,

It's like _you're _inside my body,

It's like _you're_ inside my heart,

It's like my thoughts are gonna consume me,

If I keep waiting for this thing to start,

It feels like I'm all loved up inside,

It's like I'm all loved up inside,

It's like I'm all loved up insi-i-i-ide…

I stare at him blankly, processing the situation I was in. I couldn't believe it; he had me at the first sentence. To think that he had gave up on all the princesses in Ooo, just to be with a gross vampire who was obsessed with music and death. I was over the moon right now, I was too welled up inside my own bottled up feelings for him to even care that he was shouting my na- _Oh._ I watched him as his expression seemed sorrowful, like he had crushed his only chances. It was the face he made when he was rejected by PB and dumped by FP, I couldn't stand to see him slump his shoulders and face the exit of the cave. I opened the window higher so I could get out but it was jammed, I smashed the glass and jumped out of the window. _You smooth motherfucker… _I mentally slap myself as I land 'oh-so-graciously' on the ground, my pain muffled with a grunt. "What the plop Marcy!" Finn shouts at me as I pick myself up from the ground, slightly concerned about the fall I had just taken.

"I love you too you dweeb" I confess, he tries to counter it but by then I have already enveloped him in a hug and locking our lips together. He stiffens and then relaxes, I realise what I am doing and squirm inside my brain. _Finn the bloody human is kissing me back… Kissing __**me**__ back! _We pull apart after and we stare at each other, a huge blush plastered on both of our faces. "I-I guess you need to get your window fixed now…" Finn explained as I look at the mess of my house, I awkwardly rub the back of my neck and try to explain but before I could muster a word a familiar voice comes in contact. "I guess you could say its adventure time!" Jake bellows as Finn and I just stare at him in a look of confusion and embarrassment, "dude what the flip-flop are you doing here?" Finn asked as his blush got deeper. "I-I…" Jake continued but by Finns flaming temper his excuses were not going to last long as he started chasing him back to the treehouse. "Jake, you butt!" I heard Finn scream as he sprinted after his brother, I smile to myself and walk back inside. "See you later I guess…"

********************************************AT************************************

**A/N: First AT one-shot! Pretty lame but I had this idea and I wanted to get started right away, so there ya go fluff fluff fluff **


End file.
